Oh, Those Unpredictable Things!
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: AU 'I don't want your pity or help,' Blaise struggled to get up. Hermione pushed him down, 'don't think that I wanted to in the first place' HGBZ Complete
1. On a Stormy Night

**Title: Oh, Those Unpredictable Things**

**Chapter 1: On a Stormy Night  
Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Angst  
****Pairings: eventually HG/ BZ  
****Spoilers: HBP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

**A/N: A special thanks to Marina e Birba for the properly translated Italian text. Just for the record even though this follows canon, I'm sticking with the Italian!Blaise.**

'I'm not doing it, Father!' Adrian Zabini lowered his wand at his son's cold voice. The duel was over, yet neither won. Blaise had dishonored the family by refusing the Dark Lord. He won because he got his way. He also lost because now he had nowhere to go and the duel with his father had nearly killed him. Adrian Zabini didn't kill him though. His son was injured enough already and without any proper care, he would die eventually. He might as well keep his hands clean. No, all Adrian Zabini could do was watch his son disappear to Muggle London in the cold stormy summer night.

* * *

Hermione Granger had a lot to think about. She knew she should be with Harry and Ron at the Burrow, especially after what happened in the end her sixth year. The three of them would probably be going to Godric's Hollow right after Fleur and Bill's wedding. After that, they'll be on a hunt to seek out Voldemort's Horcruxes. It just seemed impossible after everything that had happened. It was more like a nightmare that would never be over. That was why she was staying with her parents until the wedding; after all, this might be the last time she saw them. 

Hermione was walking around London when it started to pour. Picking up her pace, she took a short cut through a park. That was when she saw him, the "Silent Slytherin." It was funny how she never noticed him until last year because of Slughorn. All the other Slytherin from their year had made sure they were noticeable somehow, at some point. He on the other hand didn't give them anything more than cold shoulders and filthy looks, and that seemed more to keep up with the Slytherin reputation then something out of his own will. This on the other hand topped it all. Whatever strange lifestyle Blaise Zabini had, it definitely didn't involve sitting under a tree at a Muggle Park to avoid getting soaked.

Looking closely, Hermione noticed scars and injuries that he could've only received from a powerful duel involving the Dark Arts. He was looking incredibly pale and tired. Blaise Zabini she had seen around was always a good-looking Slytherin that held himself high, yet kept in the shadows. He barely spoke or got involved in any activities. He just didn't seem like the type to be sitting out in the rain. Since he was hurt, wasn't his family going to have him treated with the best healers in the Wizarding World?

She wasn't sure if she should approach him or just ignore him, but she didn't have much time to fret on it. The summer rain was turning into a huge lightning storm and her mother left a message on her cell phone telling her to get her butt home. Picking up her pace, she quickly jogged home. Zabini would get home just fine and it wasn't like he was going to help her in the time of death.

* * *

Blaise was in pain resting under a tree at a Muggle park when a storm was about to hit, but there was nowhere for him to go. The injuries he received from the duel with his father burned and the raindrops dripping down his skin wasn't helping one bit. He couldn't go home or to any of his family's vacation houses, and he definitely couldn't go to one of his Slytherin acquaintance's house. All of those people inhabiting those places would kill him. He would rather die alone and injured than at the mercy of someone's wand. 

He sat there quietly with his eyes closed when he felt a glance upon him. Peeking, he noticed it was that Muggle born Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. She was clearly, from what he could see, wondering why a Pureblood like him was sitting out here in the rain injured. He let her wondered as he closed his eyes once again. He couldn't expect help from her or her friends. For one thing, he was a Slytherin, which automatically made him evil. Second, he was a "friend of Malfoy's," who aided in the worst event in Hogwarts' history: killing Albus Dumbledore. Third, he was the son of a Death-Eater. There was no way they would trust him.

Blaise watched as she looked at a small object before dashing home. The sky roared and the clouds flashed as the rain came down harder than before. With the small amount magic he had left, the eighteen-years-old Slytherin cast a silencing charm to block out the thunder. It gave him just enough peace to fall asleep.

* * *

Hermione and her mother, Katherine Granger, headed out the next morning for a walk and a time to talk. As usual they took the route through the park. 

'Hermione, look,' Katherine was pointing at a person under a tree. 'That boy, his style of clothing is like your wizard friends.'

Looking, Hermione noticed it was Zabini from the night before. He hadn't gone home after all, but stayed out through one of the worst storms. It was a good thing it was still early in the morning. 'He _is_ a wizard, but not exactly on the good side.'

Katherine knew what her daughter meant, she was well aware of the war going on in the Wizarding world. As much as she hated her only child being involved, she knew she couldn't do anything to change her daughter's mind. The best she and her husband could do was support Hermione's decision. 'No matter what side he is on darling, he's hurt terribly and we should help him. He looks like he's been out here all night!'

Hermione looked a bit ashamed at that, 'He sort of has been. I saw him here in the rain when I was coming home.'

'Hermione!' Katherine looked at her daughter. 'Well, I suppose with everything that's going on, it's hard to know who to trust… but we can't leave him.'

Hermione nodded, fearing where her mother was headed with this, 'I guess not, since it doesn't look like he's going anywhere.'

'Good, come on, help me get him home,' Katherine Granger said, taking the temperature of the unconscious Slytherin.

'But Mom!' Hermione protested. 'Why can't we just take him to the hospital?'

'Hermione, he's burning with a fever!' Katherine looked at her daughter sternly. 'Keep him out here and he'll die. Do you think you'll be able to explain to the hospital why he has all these burns and scars, and not mention why he's wearing tattered _robes_?'

Hermione sighed knowing her mother's decision was final. It was a good thing that they lived so close to the park.


	2. A New World

**Title: Oh, Those Unpredictable Things**

**Chapter 2: A Different World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

Blaise Zabini groaned, waking up in the bright sunlight. His entire body was aching as he tried to sit up on the bed. _A bed? How was he in a bed?_ It was clearly not his bed or room, he realized looking around. It looked like a Muggle room. Flashes from the previous night came back to him. He was supposed to be out dying in the streets of London, not healing in some Muggle's house!

Examining himself, he noticed all his large wounds were bandaged and the small scars and burns were cleaned out. The door to his temporary room then creaked open and a bushy-haired girl came in with a tray of food.

'Granger?' Blaise asked shocked. 'I'm at _your_ house?'

'Yes, Zabini, you're at _my_ house,' she stated handing him platter of food. 'Here's your lunch at 2:00pm.'

Blaise stared at the pasta and coffee unblinkingly.

'Are you going to eat it or not?' Granger sighed rolling her eyes. 'Because my mother's instructions were to stay with you until you're done.'

Blaise just stayed quiet unmoving.

'Do you want me to hand feed it to you, Zabini, or are Muggle food not good enough for you?' Granger snapped.

Blaise shook his head putting himself together, 'Look, Granger, you weren't the one to run away from home in a storm to wake and find yourself at a stranger's house.'

The emotion he saw waver in her eyes next didn't make him feel any better, 'I don't need your pity or help for that matter.' He took the tray and placed it on the small table beside his bed. 'I can survive on my own thank you very much.'

To his surprise Granger pushed him back and growled, 'listen, Zabini, I didn't want to bring you here, but when I saw you in the morning still there -not to mention my mother wouldn't have me leaving a schoolmate sick and injured- I had to bring you home.'

Blaise sat up still shocked at the fierce sound of her voice and the fire in her eyes. 'You can barely walk, Zabini; I'd really like to see you out on the street. You're going to finish the meal my mom made for you. My parents are dentists and hate anything that will ruin your teeth. Just be happy I figured out you were a coffee addict last year or you'd be stuck with milk.'

'Wouldn't you be happier if I just left, Granger?' Blaise said bitterly. 'After all, I'm a nasty Slytherin and I can kill you all in bed as soon as I get stronger. I noticed you haven't taken my wand.'

Hermione sighed irritated, 'one: you've never insulted me in anyway, ever. You just had the Slytherin arrogance. Second: in your condition, you would be dead if it wasn't for my mother. Meaning, you own us a Wizard's debt. Now finish your meal!'

Blaise glared at her before he started to eat. She was right though, he owned them a debt, and there was no way he could survive in the streets even now. Beside, he wasn't going to volunteer to walk into death when he could stay at the Grangers' and get better. That would be the stupidest thing anyone could do.

After he was finished, Granger took the tray and the dishes back down. She gave him a final warning before she left, 'one more thing, Zabini. Do not insult my family in any manners. Oh, and there's crutch beside your bed to help support you to walk when you feel like getting up.'

* * *

It was dinnertime and Hermione was helping her mother set up the table for nice quiet family dinner when he showed up. Zabini came down to the dining room with the support of the crutch. 

_'Buona sera, Signora Granger_,' Zabini muttered quietly to her mother. Then he nodded at her, 'Hermione.'

'Oh, good to see you up, Blaise, isn't it?' Katherine asked. When he nodded, she started to lead him to the dinner table. 'Well, come join us for dinner. I see you're Italian, David –that's Hermione's father- has been trying to learn for ages. Feel free to say it if he gets on your nerves a little.'

After he sat down comfortably, Hermione's mother called her, 'Hermione, bring another plate and glass will you?'

'Yes, Mom!' Hermione replied grumbling. 'Stupid Zabini, wish he had slipped into a coma.' Taking what was required of her she joined her mother, father, and Zabini at the dinning room.

Hermione looked back and forth listening to the conversation between her parents and Zabini.

'I'm grateful that you're letting me stay,' Zabini said to her parents as she sat down in the vacant chair next to him. 'I really can't thank you enough.'

'That's okay,' David Granger waved it off. 'We're aware of the war that's going. Are you in the, uh serpent's … Slytherin! Are you in Slytherin?'

Hermione watched as Zabini nodded then turned back to her father. 'Ah, that would explain why Hermione was so reluctant for us to let you stay.'

'_Mi dispiace_,' Zabini said looking at the adults. 'Don't worry, I won't be a burden that long.'

'Stay as long as you need to, Blaise,' Katherine said. 'Now enjoy your meal. Tell me later what sort of things you like so I can make it. I'm sure you know some Italian dishes.'

'_Sì_,' Zabini nodded. '_Grazie._'

When he said the last bit, he caught her eyes. Hermione quickly broke the eye contact and returned to her meal. His indigo eyes seemed to look right into her soul. It felt like at that moment, he knew everything, all her secrets, and she had nothing left.

By the time she went to bed, Hermione refused to remember anything from that day. Her parents might have taken a liking to Zabini, but she hadn't. She had to admit though, she was curious. What was Zabini doing away from home? How did he get those scars? More importantly he was eighteen, the age to receive the Dark Mark.

**Italian Translations:**

_Buona sera, Signora Granger -_ Good evening, Mrs. Granger

_Mi dispiace -_ I'm sorry

_Sì - _Yes

_Grazie -_Thank you


	3. Getting to Know You

**Title: Oh, Those Unpredictable Things**

**Chapter 3: Getting to Know You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

The next few days flew by for both Hermione and Blaise. The Grangers, who both were dentists, returned to work. They usually didn't get back until late. Hermione's daily routine involved eating on time, going out for a walk, studying, writing to Ron and Harry, keeping up-to-date with the Wizarding World, and helping with the Horcruxes if possible. Blaise on the other hand couldn't do much during those few days. He spent the day mostly in the guestroom reading from the Grangers collection of Muggle novels and eating the meals Hermione provided for him. Sometimes he'd sketch some of the Muggle scenery that he viewed from the window.

The two succeeded in avoiding each other for most part until one afternoon when Hermione decided to do a bit of gardening. Only he was there, lying on the grass watching the clouds.

'I see you are now strong enough to walk on your own,' Hermione said sitting next to him while still keeping her distance.

'Yeah,' Blaise replied grinning slightly. 'Muggle care sure takes a _lot_ longer.'

'Well, Muggles don't have magic to do everything for them,' Hermione said huffily.

'I was joking, Granger. Do you take everything so seriously?' He sat up looking at her. 'I find the Muggle World, in a way, more advanced than the Wizarding World. I mean look at all these neat things they invented to live. Not only do they get what they need, but they also have some great entertainments.'

Hermione listened as he turned around to face her. It was hard to believe he was the same Slytherin her mother rescued.

'Of course, you'd already know being Muggle-born and everything,' Blaise said.

Hermione looked away and replied dryly. 'Not everything's coffee and cream in this world either, Zabini.'

'_Che problema c'è_? What am I doing wrong?' Blaise sighed defeated.

'What do you mean, Zabini?' Hermione stared at him blankly.

'_Lo stai focendo un'altra volta_! That, no matter how hard I try to cook up a conversation, you're blinded by the fact I'm a Slytherin!' Blaise inhaled deeply. 'Can we try to get along?'

Hermione blinked several times, 'what do you mean? I thought we were getting along just fine.'

Blaise rubbed his head, trying to keep himself from yelling, 'I meant actually getting along. _Talking_ like civilized people now and then, since obviously we're not about to become friends. I may be quiet, but even I'm getting sick and tired of staying at someone's place without talking to them.'

'So you're done sucking up to my parents, now you're sucking up to me?' Hermione's voice rose. 'Is that it, Zabini?'

'No,' Blaise leaned in and whispered in her ears. 'I'm trying to get to know you.'

He returned to his original position leaving Hermione shaken. She wasn't expecting a simple statement like that coming from a Slytherin.

'Beside, your mother was the one who save me,' he continued. 'So I have no reason to start getting along with you, but I'm trying anyway.'

'I'm sorry,' Hermione muttered.

_'Per che?'_ he asked.

'For leaving you there,' she finished quietly.

'Oh, I don't blame you. So,' Blaise said extending his hand, '_tregua?_'

'I'm guessing that means truce,' Hermione gave a small smile, taking his hand. 'So, what now?'

'Now, nothing,' Blaise lied down again. 'I'm going to relax under the sun thinking about my sorry excuse for a life. What you're going to do, _non so_.'

'Well, _Blaise_,' Hermione said, trying to get used to saying his first name. 'I think _we_ should discuss about _your_ next move.'

Blaise raised an eyebrow at that suggestion.

'You can't stay here forever, Zabini,' Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

'_Uh,_ _sei sicura_? I quite like it here,' Blaise mocked hurt. 'No, but I suppose you're right.'

'I'm always right,' Hermione grinned.

'Oh, really,' Blaise grinned mischievously, approaching her. 'Well, I think I'm right when I say you're ticklish.'

Hermione slowly backed away laughing, but was unable to free herself from his grasp. Soon she was full of tears of laughter as Blaise tickled her mercilessly. 'Okay, I give, I give!' Hermione choked out through laughter. 'All though from what, I don't know.'

Blaise let her up as she wiped away her tears. Hermione sighed then inhaled deeply, 'but I'm serious, we've got to find some plan for you.'

'_Cosa esattamente?_' Blaise looked her. It was strange how his emotion seemed to change so easily. 'Do you expect Potter, Weasley, and the rest will help me, especially after what happened? Dumbledore was killed by someone he thought was trustworthy, which happened to be Snape, the Head of my House. Do you think they're going to just help a son of Dea- OW!' Blaise started rubbing his left cheek. Hermione had slapped him –real hard. Now he knew how Malfoy felt in their third year. '_Che diavolo_! What was that for?'

'You were overreacting,' Hermione said calmly.

'So you hit me?' Blaise asked incredulously. He pointed at the burnt scar glowing red on his now pink cheek. 'See this? It's bad enough already without you making it worse.'

'Of course I don't want to make it worse,' Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Just promise you'll work on it.'

'_Prometto_, just don't slap me again,' Blaise eyed her suspiciously. 'After all, how could you hit me in the first place?' He accused.

'And what's that supposed to mean,' Hermione blinked innocently.

'Look at me,' Blaise said spreading his arms. 'These gorgeous, dark curls, my soul-capturing, indigo eyes, my smooth ,tanned-skin, my amazing, white smile, and not to mention an all together, sexy body.'

'Right…' Hermione laughed, smacking his shoulder.

'Okay, what has the shoulder done to you?' Blaise winced.

'Sorry,' Hermione smiled meekly. 'So… how come you're a year behind?'

'_Che?_' Blaise asked confused. 'What are you talking about?'

'I'm trying to think of a conversation here,' Hermione snapped half heartily, rocking back and forth. 'You've turned eighteen earlier this month. You should've graduated. I mean, I'll be eighteen in seventh year too, but that's because I didn't get my letter until the term already started. What's your excuse?'

'_Fammici pensare…_' Blaise pretended to think as Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Oh, yeah! My idiotic father thought if I was in the same year as that spoilt bastard Malfoy, he'd be an influence on me. That plan backfired greatly'

Hermione ignored his foul language considering it was Malfoy, 'Well, at least Malfoy didn't make it his duty to make your life miserable.'

'He didn't have to, he made my life miserable by simply existing,' Blaise snorted. 'I'd rather be a Gryffindor victim than hear him ramble on about what an _honour_ it is to serve the Phony Lord.'

'That's why you're here, aren't you?' Hermione asked, her hazel eyes somewhat twinkling. 'You refused to become a Death-Eater!'

'_Sì, è così ovvio?' _Blaise muttered and an awkward silence was placed between the two. 'Well, I think I'll head in and watch some of that television thing.' He said getting up.

Hermione nodded and finally got to that gardening she came out to do.

000

Hermione took out a parchment and a pen and started writing, or at least tried to think about what to write. It had been a couple of hours since her conversation with Blaise and she decided it was time to get him some real help. He said he'd think about it, but what exactly could he do. Blaise made it clear he didn't really want to get involved with "her crew," but that was the only place available. Now she had to figure out how to word the letter. It had to be carefully written. All mails were being checked, not to mention a Death-Eater could intercept it.

Blaise reminded her so much of Sirius. He was just a stranger, but once he started talking and let his story out, it was like you knew him forever and could instantly trust him. Sure Sirius was Harry's godfather and father's best friend, but he was still a stranger in their third year and a wrongly accused murderer. Blaise was like that. A bitter conversation he started to break the ice, turned out to sound more like a chat between two friends. That was until she stupidly brought up Death-Eaters.

Hermione banged her head against her desk. _I seriously need help!_

**Italian Translations**

_Che problema c'è?_ - What is your problem?

_Lo stai facendo un'altra volta!_ - You're doing it again!

_Per che?_ - For what?

_Tregua _- Truce

_Uh, sei sicura?_ - Aw, are you sure?

_Cosa esattamente?_ - What exactly?

_Che diavolo!_ - What the hell?

_Prometto - _Promise

_Che? -_ What?

_Fammici pensare..._ - Let me think...

_Sì, è così ovvio?_ - Yes, is it that obvious?


	4. Veritaserum

**Title: Oh, Those Unpredictable Things**

**Chapter 4: Veritaserum**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

A shadow of a creature could be seen flying towards Hermione's window. An excited smile on her face, she opened the window to let Hedwig in. 'Hey Hedwig, you're here just in time.'

The snowy owl turned her head and looked confused –for an owl. 'Okay, let's see what you got.'

It was obviously a letter from Harry, but it also had one from Ron. He, Ginny, and sometimes one of the twins would stay at the Dursleys' with Harry, much to his relatives' displeasures.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry we haven't written in awhile. Currently Ron is staying with me at the Dursleys' and speaking of the redhead, he needs to tell you something. By the way Fleur and Bill's wedding is in two weeks. _

**'Mione, I just wanted you to know that Lavender and I are back together (so are Harry and Ginny for that matters –she wouldn't take that nobility crap). She's going to be my date for the wedding and you'd better find someone as well.**

**Ron**

_Sorry about that 'Mione, but this is Ron we're talking about (mind you, he didn't see this part of the letter)._

_Anyway, a rumour is going around the Order that a Death-Eater killed his son because he refused the Dark Mark. No one is sure because the body was never found, but this is a Death-Eater, he probably deposed it. People are saying he was a Slytherin from our year. _

_Thought you ought to know,_

_Harry_

Hermione took out a pair of scissors and cut out Ron's part of the letter to crumple it up and throw in the trash. _The nerve of some people! Can't he make up his sorry excuse for a mind? That idiot! _Hermione sighed; Ron could date whoever he wanted. They weren't exactly tied down. If he went back to Lavender after last year's fiasco and trauma, then obviously he didn't feel what she thought he did for her.

Hermione groaned in frustration, it was taking all of her will power not to Floo over to the Weasley's and rip Ron's hair out. She took a deep breath. T_hink of the happier news 'Mione, Ginny, and Harry are back together. _She reread the end of the letter and grinned, _not to mention they brought on the subject of Blaise –or Harry did anyway. _

She took out a quill and a parchment and began to write.

**_Harry, Ron,_**

**_Glad to hear you both are doing well and I'll try to find someone to accompany me to the wedding, Ron, but I doubt it's a big date is a big deal. Just don't start freaking out if I _do** **_bring someone._**

**_As for the son of the Death-Eater, it's all true but he's not dead._**

**_Please send this attached letter to Professor McGonagall for me. It would be better if you gave it to Mrs. Weasley personally, or to Professor Lupin to give to her. They can show it to people who need to know._**

**_Don't you dare try to read it! I hexed it so it'll only open to Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, or Professor McGonagall._**

**_Love,_**

**_Hermione_**

She then carefully wrote the attachment letter.

**_Dear Mrs. Weasley, Order of the Phoenix Members, and Hogwarts' Staff, I suppose,_**

**_Blaise Zabini and his father got into a serious duel when he refused the Dark Mark. He then left home and ended up in Muggle London. The injuries he had were from Dark Arts and he would've died if it weren't for my mother finding him. He is currently staying at our house and from what I know, he owns my family a life debt. He hasn't tried to do anything and seems completely sincere, honest and not about to run off to get the Dark Mark as you already know. He needs help, and Merlin please, somebody help him!_**

**_Hermione Granger,_**

**_Student of Hogwarts_**

**_Gryffindor_**

Hermione folded the attachment and placed the hex on it. She attached it to Hedwig's leg along with the letter to Ron and Harry. 'Well, Hedwig, you know what to do.' She sent the owl out the window.

000

The respond to her letter didn't come until early morning two days later. A tap on the window was heard in her room. Checking her alarm, she noticed it was six o'clock. Her parents left a while ago to some meeting, _don't know why they're dentists. Six? Who gets up at six?_ Sure, Hermione was a morning person, but come on, it was summer! Opening the window, she let Hedwig in. The snowy owl held two letters and a little bundle containing what, she didn't know.

Hermione opened the one from Harry.

_Hey,_

_Ron said he'll back off. I gave the letter you sent to Mrs. Weasley. As you'll see, McGonagall and the Order sent something in return. It's nice to know you're doing okay and Ginny says 'Hi.' I'll see you in a couple of weeks. I better go now; Ginny's waiting to "escort" me to the Burrow. I'm sure the Dursleys' are glad to be finally rid of me._

_Miss you,_

_Harry_

Smiling, Hermione opened the other letter and the little bundle. It contained a vile of potion.

_Miss Granger,_

_We're glad that you contacted us with this information. While we trust your judgment, it'll be hard to convince some people. I don't know why, if he's willing to die than get the Dark Mark, I think it shows where his loyalties lie (not with the Dark Lord). We've sent you some Veritaserum to use on him and we need back a proper report (a Enchanted quill writing down the conversation between you and Mr. Zabini under the effect of Veritaserum)._

_Thank you for your cooperation, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Hermione looked back and forth between the letter and the container of potion in her hand. She yawned and looked at her bad, _I'm up then I'm up, might as well make some coffee, and take it to Blaise. _She looked at the truth serum; she really didn't want to do this!

000

Blaise was up and drinking coffee by 6:30am. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and reading. The reason he was up this early was thanks to a stupid owl. He finished his toast and was about to drink his fourth cup of coffee when he saw Hermione come in. Her bushy, brown hair was in tangles and her brown eyes were awake but still red.

'_Buon giorno_,' Blaise greeted looking up grinning. 'Someone didn't do much this morning.' She was still in her teddy bear pajamas.

'It's 6:30, I brushed my teeth and that's enough,' then her face seemed more awake as if she just realized something. 'Blaise, what are you doing up?' She quickly hid something behind her back.

Blaise eyed her suspiciously, 'couldn't sleep, so eating and reading I suppose. I finally learnt how to work the toaster and the coffee thingy.'

'Great,' Hermione said nervously, sitting down at the table. Her hands were still behind her back. 'So, what are you reading?'

'_Pride and Prejudice_,' Blaise answered. 'There's extra toast if you'd like. Potter's damned owl woke me up so I figured you'd be up too.'

'Yup,' Hermione began twirling her hair and started humming, looking around nervously.

Blaise tried to ignore this strange behaviour for a while, but after five minutes, it hit his last nerve, '_Smettila!_ What are you hiding? You're acting like a first year who stepped into Hogwarts for the first time!'

'Nothing,' Hermione said quickly. She then looked at his empty mug, 'Would you like more coffee?'

'_Che il cielo mi aiuti!_' Blaise slammed his book shut. 'Something definitely _è sbagliato_-is wrong! The Hermione Granger I'm used to will be pissed of at the amount of coffee I drink, _and_ will lecture me on how it's bad for my health; not offer me more!'

_Whoa! He's direct, _Hermione thought. Blaise's intense, indigo eyes had a blazing fire in them. Harry and Ron were usually clueless when something was bothering her. Alright not clueless, but they'd back off when she'd say nothing's wrong. Then again, with them she's nearly not as nervous or fidgety.

'_Hai intenzione di dirmelo o no?_' Blaise said.

'Come again in English,' Hermione stared at him.

He sighed and repeated the question in the language of her understanding, 'Are you going to tell me or not?'

Hermione looked torn and uncomfortable for a minute but then sighed in defeat, 'Fine, I sent a letter to the Order of Phoenix –people working against Death-Eaters- about you. They sent me some truth serum and asked me to send back a proper report to them.' She finished quickly.

Blaise looked blank for a moment then shook his head in amusement, 'Holy shit! That's it?' Blaise started laughing.

Hermione stared at him lost for words, 'it's not funny, Blaise!'

Blaise stopped laughing, 'Hermione, I figured you'd do something like that, although I'm not very happy about the Veritaserum,' He said. 'Oh well, this ruins my dreams of living as a Muggle.'

'Ha ha,' Hermione said sarcastically. 'If I don't do it, the Order will. Do you trust me enough to let me do it?'

'_Sì,_' Blaise sighed in agreement.

'Since you agreed to it, I'll make you another cup of coffee,' Hermione said getting up to make it and then to go get dressed properly.

'You're only making me another to slip in that nasty potion,' Blaise muttered, arms crossed.

000

Later that morning an Enchanted quill was in position to write down a report. Blaise was sitting on Hermione's bed, looking misty-eyed. Hermione, sitting at her desk, asked the questions.

'Your full name,' she started.

'Blaise Dominic Adrian Zabini.'

'Birthday?'

'July 17, 1979.'

'Native background?'

'Italy.'

'Name of your father?'

'Adrian Zabini.'

'Is he a Death-Eater?'

'Yes.'

'Do you follow the Dark Lord's believes?'

'No.'

'Would anything make you reconsider taking the Dark Mark?'

'Yes.'

Hermione looked shocked at that statement, 'What is it?'

'To keep the people I care for safe.'

Hermione smiled, and then continued. 'Would you still be loyal to the Dark Lord then?'

'No, I'd go as a spy if I could.'

'What made you refuse the Dark Lord?'

'He's nothing but a lying hypocrite. He's killing innocent people for no reasons whatsoever.'

Hermione decided that was enough but she couldn't help but ask one more question.

'Do you have any dirt on Draco Malfoy?'

'Yes.'

'Tell me.'

'He kisses a picture of his father that he keeps under his pillow every night before bed.'

Hermione grinned and gave him a glass of water to wash of the effect of the potion.

'Why do I have the feeling you asked something you shouldn't have?' Blaise said, trying to get the weird feeling out of his mouth.

'Just a little info about our favourite bouncing ferret,' Hermione said mischievously as Blaise raised an eyebrow from curiosity. 'Only if you ran away from home a couple of years ago.'

_'Le ragazzaè proprio strana...'_ Blaise muttered as Hermione tied the report to Hedwig and sent her off. 'I'm not going to ask.'

'Well I have to ask you something,' Hermione bit her lips nervously. Blaise looked at her again from curiosity. 'Will you go with me to Bill Weasley's wedding –as friends? It'll give you chance to get to know everyone.'

Blaise stared at her in wonder. Well, she was a Gryffindor and they were known for their bravery. Hermione was now looking at him slightly pink, 'sure, why not?'

**Italian Translations**

_Buon giorno -_ Good Morning

_Smettila -_ Stop doing that!

_Che il cielo mi aiuti! -_ Heavens help me!

_è sbagliato_ - Is wrong

_Hai intenzione di dirmelo o no? -_ Are you going to tell me or not?

_Le ragazzaè proprio strana... -_ Strange, strange girl...


	5. Moving On

**Title: Oh, Those Unpredictable Things**

**Chapter 5: Moving On**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

'Hermione, darling, don't you have your driving test today?' Katherine Granger called her daughter from the kitchen.

'Yup,' Hermione entered all dressed and ready to go. She took a drink of water. It was just last night when she had Blaise take the truth serum and asked him to accompany her to the wedding.

'Maybe Blaise would like to go with you?' Katherine suggested, snapping Hermione out of her thought. 'By the way, where is he?'

'Mom, nine o'clock morning on a Saturday is considered early -especially during the summer,' Hermione grinned. 'I would still be in bed.'

'Well, then let him sleep,' her mother smiled.

'Actually, I think I'll go wake him up,' Hermione left for the guest room.

000

'ZABINI!' Hermione entered his room with a bang. 'Wake up!'

'_Ancora cinque minuti,'_ a muffled voice came from under the sheets.

'NOW!' Hermione said leaping onto the bed, sitting on the lump that was Blaise Zabini.

'Why?' Blaise asked groggily, removing the covers from him or as much as he could since Hermione was sitting on him.

Hermione tried not to look at his bare chest. _You're used to seeing Ron and Harry going to bed in their boxers, Blaise is no different. _'I have my driver's test.'

'Do you have to get it today?' He asked rubbing his eyes sitting up a bit.

'Yes, considering we go to Hogwarts and it's not possible from there,' she explained. 'Not to mention if I die in the war, I'd like to know I got my license before I did.' She tried to joke.

'_Grande,_' Blaise muttered falling back onto his pillow. 'I'm going back to bed!'

'Blaise!' Hermione whined. 'It's not healthy to stay inside all the time!'

'_Va bene!_' Blaise said resting up on his elbow again. 'You know I'll kiss you to shut you up.'

'Really…' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Heck NO!' Blaise said. 'Slytherin, Gryffindor? It just wouldn't click.'

Hermione knew he was kidding to begin with, but couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by his comment. 'So you're coming then?'

'_Visto che non ho scelta... sì,_' Blaise responded. 'What am I going to wear though?'

'My mom and I bought you more than boxers when we took you shopping,' Hermione stated a matter-of-factly. 'I don't know why you keep wearing those robes!'

'I already have my license though,' he complained.

'You're a Pureblood, you shouldn't even know what a car is,' Hermione said in a don't-talk-nonsense voice.

'I am well aware of what a car is,' Blaise said. 'I always snuck out of the Zabini Manor, and I got my license right before that stupid duel.' Blaise summoned his license card.

'How'd you do that?' Hermione asked fascinated.

'It's a special charm that always let's you have those important things in hand,' Blaise explained. 'For instance, my license, my wand, and the key to my vault at Gringotts. I don't know why you didn't let me use my own money.'

'It was still too dangerous for you to go there,' Hermione replied, and then blurted out. 'How can your father be alive when your mother married seven times and all of her husbands ended up dead?'

Blaise blinked, 'Why do you always ask random questions at random times? Don't answer,' he said when Hermione opened her mouth. 'My mother and father divorced when I was little, I suppose he's alive because he's her only son's father. I wish she could've had custody of me, but she's always moving around. Unlike my father, she's twisted, not evil.'

Hermione listened and when he was done, 'well you better get ready.'

Blaise smirked. 'I would if you weren't so keen on sitting on me.'

000

Unlike Ron, who Hermione had known for over six years, Blaise got grasp of the Muggle world quite easily. After she finally persuaded him to wear a green t-shirt and a pair cargo shorts, the two were out of the house. After twenty minutes of walking, they arrived.

'You go and take your test, I'm going to meet you back,' Blaise said. 'Actually, I'll see you back at your house. I have some stuff to take care of.'

Hermione was confused but didn't say anything. While she was curious about his mysterious behaviour, she knew he'd tell her when he was ready.

000

Later that day, when Hermione returned home, she found out her parents went out for a while. She sought out Blaise and found him in the guestroom. 'Why are you packing?'

Blaise looked up to see Hermione standing at the doorway, 'I bought a flat.'

'Where did you get the money?' Hermione was shocked at the new-found information.

'I went to Gringotts in a disguise and got it,' Blaise replied. He seemed happy. 'I made some call and ordered everything I need.'

'But why?' Hermione asked confused. 'Why can't you just stay here? The Order will help you! You can move into Headquarters once things are settled. You'll be safe!'

'I can't keep depending on everyone else!' Blaise responded firmly. 'I have to live my own life, but of course I'll still keep in touch with the Order and the Wizarding world. While I know enough to live in the Muggle world, I don't know enough to survive here.'

'Then why?'

'I just need a place of my own!' He interrupted.

'So you got everything you need,' Hermione's eyes narrowed. She was not happy with these new arrangements. He should've at least discussed the idea with her first.

'Yeah…' Blaise picked up his suitcase and walked over to her. He handed her a piece of paper. 'Here's my address. They can contact me there.'

Hermione stared at it, 'so, that's it then?'

'I'll still go with you to the wedding if you want,' Blaise added hesitantly.

Hermione just nodded, her face holding no emotion.

'Don't act like this, Granger,' Blaise said in the stereotyped Slytherin manner. 'Now we can both go our separate ways.'

'Do whatever you want, Zabini,' Hermione replied blankly as she watched him walk out of the room. _If Zabini wanted to leave then that's his decision to make! _Nevertheless, she couldn't help but follow him out, watching him disappear within the streets of London.

**Italian Translations**

_Ancora cinque minuti _- Five more minutes

_Grande_ - Great

_Va bene!_ - Fine!

_Visto che non ho scelta... sì -_ Seeing as I don't have a choice...yes.


	6. Confusion

**Title: Oh, Those Unpredictable Things**

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

After jotting down Blaise's address on a different piece of paper, she gave Hedwig a drink. She then attached the address and the letter to the snowy owl's leg, letting her fly out.

000

'Honey, that letter for Blaise has been sitting on your desk for three day,' said Katherine. 'Why don't you take it to him?'

'Why should I?' Hermione said stubbornly. 'He knew the Order was going to send him something, he should come and pick it up himself.'

'Hermione,' her mother said sternly, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. 'I think we all got used to having Blaise around, even your father. They used to talk about a lot of things and compare the two worlds, but Blaise is completely healed. He'd move on eventually. You knew that. Actually, I thought that's what you wanted?'

Hermione looked away refusing to meet her mother's eyes. _Maybe she wanted that once, so what?_

'Ahh,' Katherine was hit with a hint of realization. She stood up with a slight grin.

'What are you grinning about?' Hermione stared at her mother annoyed.

'You like him,' Katherine stated simply.

'What?' Hermione asked incredulously. 'That jerk!'

'Sometimes you can't control your feelings, honey,' her mother explained returning to the kitchen. 'In the past two weeks or so, you got to know the real Blaise, and you fell for him slowly. You just didn't realize it until he was gone. It no longer gives you an excuse to talk to him.'

'You don't know what you are talking about, Mom,' Hermione crossed her arms, following Katherine.

'I think I do,' she replied. 'But like it or not, he couldn't stay here forever, no matter how much your father and I liked him. Yes, he could've stayed longer and we weren't expecting him to leave like that, but it would've happened.'

'I don't like him,' Hermione denied. _Do I?_

'If you say so,' Katherine said with a smile. 'He's a nice boy, and you _do_ have to go and take his letter to him!'

Hermione slept on what her mother said and in the following morning she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. It's time she went to see him.

000

Blaise heard a knock on his door and opened it to see Hermione, 'Granger, _quale onore_. Well, come in.'

Hermione walked in, looking around. It was a nice place, or at least of what she could see, and he didn't take long to settle in. It was more in a Muggle style, a sofa set, carpeted floors, a TV…it was nice. 'You worked hard.'

'You'd be surprise what a few phone calls could do,' Blaise said inviting her into the living room. 'So what brings you here?'

Hermione sat down on the couch across from him, 'a letter from the Order.'

'And you couldn't just send an owl over?' Blaise raised an eyebrow.

'Just take it,' Hermione placed it roughly on the table.

'Moody much?' Blaise picked it up.

'How did you get this done so fast?' Hermione said walking around. 'The Death-Eaters could seek you out and kill you in an instant!'

'_Mia sorella minore,_ who was disowned by the family and lives in Frances with a friend of mine, heard what happened,' Blaise explained. 'She sent over a house-elf to help me and got me an owl. She'll help me with anything else from now on. Oh, here's all the money I owe your family.'

Blaise handed her some Muggle money, 'Gosh, Zabini, is this all it's about, you couldn't accept money from others…'

'And how many times must I tell you, Granger. I couldn't live depending on others all the time,' Blaise sighed impatiently. 'Did you really expect me to stick around _your_ place forever? I might have been disowned but I still have my honour.'

'You don't get it do you, Zabini?' Hermione grabbed him by the collar. 'It's not that you left, its how you left, and what you're doing now!'

Blaise looked at her unblinkingly and confused as she let him go.

Hermione continued. 'First, I didn't want anything to do with you, but then you made the first sign of peace and when we started to talk it was like we knew each other forever. While I may not have realized it until now, I enjoyed those little chats of ours, maybe even got used to expecting it everyday. Then you just left,' her voice cracked. 'Okay, maybe I'm overreacting, but you just left without saying anything. I was trying hard to help, getting you into the Order of the Phoenix, trying to keep you alive, but you just left without ever speaking to me or my family about your plans. You didn't even tell them good bye !'

'Granger, I –'

'Don't interrupt, Zabini,' Hermione stopped him. 'While I may have maybe denied it for a while, I can't anymore. I started to _like_ you, Blaise,' she said calmly using his given name, 'to like you a lot and I do.'

_'Non ci posso credere_,' Blaise muttered rubbing his forehead.

'But obviously a Mudblood like me is ruining your sorry excuse of a family honour,' Hermione spat out hurt.

'Hermione, I never said that!' Blaise called after her.

'You implied it!' she slammed the door shut, returning home. Blaise fell back onto the couch with a frustrated sigh; he wasn't expecting Hermione Granger out of all people to fall for him.

000

Ever since that day Hermione showed up, Blaise was having trouble sleeping, thinking, or doing anything. _She liked him! Maybe not love him, but hey it had been only two weeks or so. _It was still unexpected and it left him more than confused.

A knock on his bedroom door was followed by a muffled voice, 'Master Zabini, it's time to get up.'

'_Ancora cinque minuti,_ Hermione,' Blaise groaned half asleep.

The door creaked open. 'Master Zabini, you have an appointment with the Order of Phoenix,' said a squeaky voice. 'And may Twinkle be as bold to ask who Miss Her-own-ninny is?'

'No, you may not,' Blaise muttered getting up slowly. _I guess I'm used to having her yell at me to get up every morning. _'Just get me some coffee, Twinkle.'

'Yes, Master Zabini,' Twinkle gave a short bow.

'_Grazie_,' Blaise muttered as his house-elf scurried off.

000

Hermione was shopping for a nice dress to wear to the wedding in the Muggle World since the Wizarding World was in catastrophe. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on the point of view, she ran into Blaise who just returned from his appointment in the Orders.

Hermione was standing in front of the store when he passed her, 'Granger.'

'Zabini,' she nodded her head in greeting and headed into the store.

Blaise seemed to hesitate a bit before grabbing her hand.

'What is it, Zabini?' Hermione said irritably, turning around to face him.

'Did you mean what you said that day?' He asked nervously.

'Yes,' Hermione answered boldly, 'every word.' She snatched her hand free and walked into the store leaving an even more confused Blaise behind.

**Italian Translations**

_Quale onore -_What a honour

_Mia sorella minore -_ My younger sister

_Non ci posso credere -_ I can't believe this

_Ancora cinque minuti -_ Five more minutes

_Grazie -_ Thank you


	7. Making a Choice

**Title: Oh, Those Unpredictable Things**

**Chapter 7: Making a Choice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

It was the morning of the wedding when Katherine Granger approached her daughter. Hermione was sitting on a couch in the living room, staring blankly at the TV. 'Hermione, darling, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Mom,' Hermione responded quietly.

'The wedding's tonight,' she sat down beside her daughter. 'If you want, I can try to stay home.'

'No,' Hermione refused the offer. 'I'll be fine. You go to work.'

'If this is about Blaise, don't worry,' Katherine tucked a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear. 'From what you told me about your run in the other day, it seems he might have some feelings too. Don't fret upon it; boys are a bit slow in this area.'

'Thanks,' Hermione gave a small smile much to her mother's delight.

'Well, sweetheart,' Katherine got up. 'Come back after the wedding so your father and I can give you a proper good bye. Who knows when we'll see you again?'

Hermione got up and hugged her mother. She than closed the door as she left with her father. Hermione smiled, she was lucky to have a mother that's more like a best friend.

The Gryffindor then went to her room to get ready. Sure it was early, but it was a very special and rare happy moment and she wanted to look her best.

_Maybe I was too hard on him,_ was her last thought before shutting the door to her room.

000

Blaise arrived home to find a letter from his sister, Lyra. Could he actually move in with his sister? They were close, but not that close. At times, he felt as if he should go after Draco and see if he was alright. He wasn't a big a jerk as he appeared to be.

He skimmed over his sister's letter. It contained a Portkey that will take him near her home. Frankly, he didn't have clue where she lived other than it's in France, so he just couldn't Apparate himself there.

Nevertheless, the question was, did he want to go? Much as he'd hate to admit it, he grew accustomed to the Muggle World. Not to mention the Grangers, they were like …_family?_

_Oh, Merlin, _he thought. It's only been a few weeks and he already considered them like family. What was he supposed to think? He pretty much grew up without any. His sister had been sent to Beauxbatons while he was at Hogwarts. Therefore, they couldn't always depend on each other. His mother was being compared to the Black Widow Spider, and frankly she can go get herself blown for all he cares. She wasn't bad, he'd rather live with her than his father, but she was never there for him.

And his father? Well, he's the reason Blaise was in this mess in the first place. There was no way he was going to sign up for a death warrant by joining the Dark Lord, and becoming a Death-Eater like his old man.

That brings him back to the Grangers, more particularly Hermione. Now that he thought about it, he had acted like a complete jerk the other day. He hadn't meant to, but that didn't mean he hadn't.

Blaise sighed and picked up the letter from the Order that was lying on the table in front of him. He fiddled it around with his hands. Should he join the Order, or go his separate way?

He'd miss Hermione if he left. The girl had practically declared her love for him the other day, and he acted like a complete idiot. He'd be lying if he said he didn't contain hint of feeling for her.

Blaise once again resumed to observe the unopened envelope. Now to figure out what to do.

000

Hermione examined herself in the mirror. It took hours to put her hair up in neat curls. She had on light make-up and was wearing a Muggle dress with a few magical modification. It was simple and of a pale aqua colour that suited her well.

She sighed as she left her room for the living room. She had wished that somehow, for some reason, Blaise would change his mind. She highly doubted it though. Unlike her, who pretty much humiliated herself in front of him by declaring her feelings, he never showed any interest in her –of any sort.

He seemed pleased to be getting out here as fast as possible. As much as Hermione tried to convince herself to be happy that he was going to be out of her hair and skin, she couldn't. Only if he had departed in better terms, perhaps she could've relaxed.

At times like this, she wished she had kept her distance and didn't get a glimpse of his true self beneath the ice-cold mask. Then again, with Slytherins like him, it was hard to know what was real and what was just a simple illusion.

Looking at her fireplace, she realized she couldn't Floo over just yet. She needed to get out of the house for a breath of fresh air.

After locking the door and leaving the house, Hermione found herself wandering the very park where she had met him. She despised and adored the place both at the same time. The place had led her to get a glimpse beneath all the stereotypical Slytherin behaviour, yet she sometimes wished she could just return to seeing them as cold-blooded, future Death-Eaters. At least, she thought that about one particular Slytherin.

It took Hermione a while to realize she wasn't alone. It was dark, not late, but since it was a quiet neighborhood, you wouldn't find many people out. The Weasleys had decided to do the wedding at night. With all the problems in the Wizarding World, that time would attract the least attention. It was going to be a small wedding with close friends and family.

Approaching the silhouette, Hermione realized it was him. 'Blaise?' she questioned.

The figure turn around to reveal the familiar features of Blaise Zabini. He was standing in front of the tree where Hermione and her mother had found him. He was wearing some simple Muggle clothing that they had bought.

He appeared to be nervous and was a bit fidgety. Hermione approached him cautiously. 'What are you doing here?' she tried to study him. It was strange, she never so him so… _confused?_ 'Are you okay?'

He muttered something in Italian before meeting her gaze. '_Scusa_. I'm sorry,' he said quietly, barely above a whisper.

Hermione observed his facial expression and behaviour. His apology was sincere.

_Don't forgive him, _a small voice in Hermione's mind spoke. She let go of her Gryffindor pride though, 'that's okay.'

She held on to her composure and watched him intensely.

He shifted under gaze and felt exposed. 'I didn't mean to imply that I thought you were beneath me,' he suddenly broke the long –and what to him an awkward silence. 'Your family's generosity meant a lot to me than you can ever imagine. I really mean that.'

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't help but smile. 'I know, I can tell.' Blaise was raised to feel indifferent about all situations. He was supposed to be cold and unfeeling. He wasn't used to talking like this. It must have been killing him.

'And you, Hermione, you're just amazing,' he breathed out. 'I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I do like you -a lot- but I just can't be with you, at least not yet.'

She opened her mouth to speak –a bit annoyed. He better not be ending something that never got a chance to be started, because of the same reasons Harry broke up with Ginny? For one thing, those two are back together again.

'No, it's not to protect you,' he cut her off with a dry laugh. 'I would do anything to protect you, but I highly doubt that would help. In addition, most likely, with your skills and experience, you're going to end protecting me. After all, you already have.'

Hermione couldn't help but grin. 'You still didn't explain why you're here. I thought you were going to leave.'

'I realized I can't keep running away from my problems.' He replied, putting his hands in his pockets. 'And I'd miss you too much.'

She smiled and instinctively pulled him in a hug. Blaise was tense at first, but then slowly relaxed and placed his arms around her waist.

'But I have some things I have to figure out first,' he spoke softly once they separated. 'I wish I could go with you to the wedding, but I don't think they're ready for me. I have to earn their trust, like I had to earn yours. Of course, I think I ended up abusing it slightly without realizing it, but that's not the point.'

'I'm guessing you accepted the Order's offer,' Hermione asked understanding. He nodded. 'Don't worry, you never actually 'abused' my trust. I don't think either of us were prepared for the outcome.'

'_Grazie_,' he looked at her as if realizing her appearance for the first time. He grinned, returning somewhat to his former self. 'You look beautiful –_molto bello_.'

Hermione smacked his arm, blushing. 'I guess I'll see you later than?' she asked.

'Maybe sooner than you think,' Blaise replied. 'I'm not going anywhere. I just need to prove myself to the Order before I'm deemed worthy. Before _I_ feel I'm worthy.'

With a smile that he slowly returned, Hermione turned around to leave. She was almost out of the park when he came running after her.

'Hermione, wait,' he stopped in front of her and leaned in gave a quick, soft kiss. 'I had to do that before I lost the courage to. Slytherin's are not known for being brave.' With that he Apparated away.

Hermione was tomato red and smiling silly as she went home. She was kind of disappointed that Blaise hadn't stayed long enough for her to say something. Once she was home, she picked up some Floo powder and let out a sigh of happiness. She just had _very_ good feeling about a certain Slytherin.

000

_From the Journal of Hermione Jane Granger _

_Well, it's finally over. A month ago the final battle between Harry and Lord Voldemort was won. I have never seen Harry look so murderous in my life. He's currently in a coma with Ginny by his side constantly. The poor girl also suffered and has a long, deep scar running through her right eye to her chin. The healer said he'll be fine though –thanks Merlin! Maybe, just maybe, he can finally relax and live his life to the fullest. _

_Many were lost during the war, including Professor Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Lavender Brown along with many more. It's really hard to believe they're gone. _

_Surprisingly, Lavender had died protecting Ron. She was a Gryffindor for a reason. I feel so bad, not only did he lose his girlfriend, but his father and brother too. Arthur and Charlie Weasley had also fallen. The Weasley family, Harry and I were –and still are-devastated. Ron also injured his right leg badly, and now walks with a limp and keeps a walking stick at reach. _

_Life just seems so cruel. I lost so many friends and have others that are badly broken. I feel guilty; I was some of lucky few with just minors cuts and burns. Not to mention my remained unharmed. I helped with strategies and battle plans and wasn't that involved in the actual fields work. My main involvement was in the Horcruxes study, discovering clues to find and destroy them. RAB ended up being Regulus Arcturus Black, Sirius's late brother. Who knew? _

_Our side wasn't the only to suffer losses. Bellatrix Lestrange, the Lestrange Brothers, Peter Pettigrew and many other Death-Eaters died that night. The rest are rotting in Prison or are being hunted down. Snape also met his death. The mystery of his actions dying with him unsolved. _

_I'm just glad it's over. Looking back, I'm lucky to have met Blaise. He just makes the day brighter for me. _

_A week after Bill and Fleur's wedding, he came back with Draco Malfoy. Apparently Malfoy wanted to redeem himself and didn't want to be involved with the Dark Lord anymore. It took awhile, but he proved himself by bringing valuable information. _

_The two were hunted down and confronted by the Death-Eaters eventually. Being ambushed by five Death-Eaters, they had to put all their skills to use. I think that event was a déjà vu for Mrs. Weasley. Her brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, died in a similar situation. Anyway, two of the Death-Eaters were Lucius Malfoy and Adrian Zabini. Blaise and Draco did well and was able to cause some fatal injuries. Lucius Malfoy was killed by his own son, but managed to take Draco down with one last spell. Luckily the Order arrived to the scene before Blaise met the same fate. Adrian Zabini died the following day after his capture much to Blaise's delight. _

_Other than the large burn on his back received from his father, I'm glad to say that Blaise came out of the war just fine. As for us, we are together and happy. I don't think he's really used to feeling love or being surrounded by so many people, but I don't think he's minding getting used to it. My parents are definitely happy for us and everybody else eventually accepted it. Even his mother dropped by to redeem herself in her son's eyes. She isn't as bad as people think her to be. _

_Even after a month, it's hard to think the war is truly over. It's going to take time, but slowly we all will eventually move on –together. Life's too short to be wasted. _

_I'm going to end this now. The war is still hard to talk about, and I just got an owl saying Harry came out of his coma, so I'm off to the Hospital. _

**FIN**

**Italian Translation**

_Scusa -_ I'm sorry

_Grazie -_ Thank you

_Molto bello -_ very beautiful


End file.
